Pas d'ami comme toi
by PirateOfHogwart
Summary: One shot basé sur la chanson de Stephan Eicher. Un matin, il se lève et pense. évocation de yaoi. Deuxième chapitre bonus, POV différent
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : La base de cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, lieux et autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling je ne fais que gâcher son œuvre en y greffant un scénario de mon invention.

Auteur : Pirate OfHogwart, donc moi lol.

Rating : PG ou PG-13 soit K+ vers T (personnellement je trouve que c'est démesuré mais bon ...)

Spoilers : Tous … et aucun

Note : Cette histoire comporte une idée de relation entre hommes. Si cela ne vous plait pas, ne lisez pas.

Basé sur la chanson de Stephan Eicher _Pas d'ami comme toi. _

J'ai écris ces quelques lignes (93 d'après mon ordinateur) en moins d'une heure. Alors … bah voilà c'est tout lol. Bonne lecture, j'espère.

_

* * *

_

_« Quand tu traverses la pièce ; en silence »_

Tu es souvent silencieux depuis quelques semaines. Bien plus que d'habitude. Tu n'as jamais été très démonstratif. Mais en ce moment, tu l'es encore moins. Je me demande ce qui t'arrive tu sais. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je te connais depuis un certain temps maintenant. Et cela faisait bien longtemps que tu n'avais pas été aussi distant. On se croirait revenu au début. Au temps d'avant. A quoi tu penses ? Qu'est-ce qui peut occuper tes pensées comme cela ?

_« Quand tu passes devant moi, je regarde tes jambes » _

Je n'ose pas te regarder en face. Tu m'as toujours impressionné. Je t'ai toujours envié ton charisme, ton aisance à manier les mots, ta beauté également. Tu es beau, tu le sais et tu en joues. Tu uses de ta taille élancée, de ton physique androgyne mais pourtant typiquement masculin. Tu sais que tes lèvres fines font fantasmer et tu sais que ta musculature est un atout non négligeable dans l'art de la séduction, art que tu maîtrises à la perfection.

_« La lumière tombant sur tes cheveux »_

Le soleil, comme à chaque matin, se reflète dans tes cheveux d'or. Tes cheveux sont, je pense, ce qu'il y a de plus parfait chez toi. Tu as une chevelure d'ange. Merlin sait que c'est une image. Personne ne peut plus être un ange aujourd'hui. Même les premières années s'y sont brûlés les ailes. Foutue guerre. Foutu monde. Foutus hommes avec leur faiblesse d'esprit. Je les hais tous. Tous sauf Toi.

_« Quant tu t'approches de moi ; ton parfum me fait baisser les yeux »_

Comme toujours, tu m'as aperçu et tu es venu. Je suis le seul qui continue d'être un peu « comme avant ». Tu me rends bien la pareille. Merci. Avec toi, pas besoin d'être faux. Tu sais de quoi je rêve quand je me réveille en sueur. Tu sais pourquoi mes yeux son t si vides. Et tu sais aussi un peu pourquoi ils sont si tristes. Je n'ose te regarder de peur que tu découvres toute la vérité. Oui je suis un lâche et alors ? J'ai peur. Et je n'ai pas honte d'avoir peur.

_« Et si tu touches mes mains, je m'arrange pour ne pas y penser »_

C'est tellement dur de ne pas tout t'expliquer. Tout te révéler. Mais tu ne comprendrais pas. Alors j'oublie. J'oublie quand j'y pense. J'oublie les fois où j'ai l'impression que tu comprendrais. J'oublie et ainsi j'ai moins mal. C'est toi qui m'a appris à oublier. Encore une fois, merci.

_« Je n'ai pas d'ami comme toi ; Pas d'autre ami comme toi »_

Tu es le seul à me donner envie de continuer. Tu sais toujours quoi faire. Quoi dire. Et quand tu ne dois rien faire, rien dire et partir, tu le sais aussi. Tu me comprends mieux que personne. Et cela ne m'étonne absolument pas. Tu as toujours su où était ton intérêt. Et là tu sais que ton intérêt, c'est ma victoire. Je me fous de savoir pourquoi tu es à mes côtés. Laisse moi juste apprécier de te connaître un peu, de faire partie de ta vie même si c'est insignifiant à tes yeux.

_« Je comprends mieux le monde en t'observant j'y vois plus clair»_

A toi seul tu expliques tout. Je comprends la Haine des hommes. Je comprend le Pouvoir qu'ils désirent tous, l'Ambition qui les consume, la Souffrance qu'ils infligent et s'infligent, l'Espoir que certains arrivent encore à conserver et la Vie qui continue. Je comprends même la Mort et l'Amour. Tu es tout cela. Mais tu es aussi tout le contraire. C'est tellement dur de te cerner. Qui peut se vanter d'avoir réussi ? Assurément pas moi.

_« Je n'ai pas trouvé la clé du mystère mais je m'en suis approché »_

J'espère pouvoir te déchiffrer un jour. Et ce jour-là, j'en suis sûr, je comprendrais tout. En attendant, je gravite autour de toi. Et je cherche. J'apprends. Je devine. Tout ce que tu peux donner, je le prends. Tout ce que tu laisses échapper, je l'attrape.

_« Je n'ai pas d'ami comme toi ; Pas d'autre ami comme toi »_

Tu es tellement à mes yeux. Tu représente tout ce que je n'ai pas eu, et tout ce que je n'aurais jamais. Je ne me plains pas. Ce que j'ai là me suffit. Ta présence rassurante m'apaise, tes phrases cinglantes d'ironie me montrent que je suis encore bien vivant. T'énerver et te servir ensuite de défouloir me sert de récompense. Je sais alors que tu es toujours sain d'esprit, et que tu te préoccupes encore de ce que je peux te dire.

_« Ne te lasse pas de moi j'ai encore beaucoup à découvrir »_

Reste encore un peu. Tu sais que tu es indispensable. Tu es le garant de mon équilibre. Sans toi, je suis plongé dans le noir. J'ai encore tout à apprendre de toi. Ce n'est pas le moment de partir. Tu le sais ? Oui tu le sais. Jamais je ne te l'ai dit mais, une fois de plus, tu as très bien compris. Merci.

_« Mais danses autour de moi. J'abandonne si tu danses autour de moi »_

C'est bien la seule chose qui peut te détendre. La musique. Et comme à ton habitude, tu te déhanches seul dans le salon. J'aime te regarder. J'ai l'impression que c'est pour moi que tu danses. Tu es beau les yeux fermés, plongé dans tes mouvements. Tu ne remarque même pas que je t'observe. Si tu ouvrais les yeux, que ferais-tu ? Est-ce que tu m'inviterais à te rejoindre ? Si tu ouvrais les yeux, tu verrais ce que je te cache tant bien que mal. Fuirais-tu ? J'espère de tout cœur que non. Mais je n'aurais jamais de réponse à cette question, car tu n'ouvre pas les yeux.

_« Je n'ai pas d'ami comme toi ; Pas d'autre ami comme toi »_

Comment as-tu fais pour ne pas t'en rendre compte ? Pour ne pas le remarquer ? Je n'ai jamais su rien cacher. Encore plus à toi. Peut-être que tu es au courant. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas m'en parler ? Tu as toujours été franc. Je ne ferais pas le premier pas. J'ai tellement peur. C'est stupide un Gryffondor qui a peur de ce qu'il ressent, non ? Mais tu es mon seul véritable ami. Et je ne veux pas te perdre pour ça. Pour quelque chose d'aussi incertain, d'aussi dangereux. Oui c'est toi qui me l'a appris. L'Amour est dangereux. Et moi, Harry Potter, je t'Aime Malefoy.


	2. RAR

Kikoo !

Me revoilà

Bon, pour les RAR ça va être rapide :

**Milii : **Oui tu as raison, je n'ai pas fait attention quand je l'ai écris, mais quand j'y repense, ça ressemble a du vécu ... Pour leur passage de la haine à l'amitié ma foi ... laisses libre cours à ton imagination

**vert emeraude : **Désolé, il n'y aura pas de suite ; pour une fois je me tiens à mon OS. Et qui te dit que Ryry va rester tout seul ?

Merci à vous deux d'avior reviewé ! lol


	3. POV Drago Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : La base de cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages, lieux et autres sont la propriété de J.K Rowling je ne fais que gâcher son œuvre en y greffant un scénario de mon invention.

Auteur : Pirate OfHogwart, donc moi lol.

Rating : PG ou PG-13 soit K+

Spoilers : Tous … et aucun

Note : Cette histoire comporte un yaoi, c'est à dire une relation entre deux hommes. Si cela ne vous plait pas, ne lisez pas.

**Note pour les lecteurs de Et Pote Potty passa par-là : Le premier chapitre de la fiction est en court d'écriture et de recopiage mais je suis bloquée car je n'ai pas de scénario, et à peu près aucune idée de ce qui va bien pouvoir se passer ... De plus, mes cours m'accaparent et les devoirs commencent déjà. En outre, l'écriture fait partie de mes loisirs et non de mes obligations, je n'écris que lorsque j'en ai l'envie et la possibilité, ce qui restreint assez le splages horaire.**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour le temps que vous aurez à attendre avant d'avoir la suite.**

Voici donc une suite, que je n'avais pas du tout prévu de faire mais qui me trottinait dans la tête … Afin de contenter les quelques uns qui ont lu la première partie, je n'ai pas laissé Harry tout seul.

_J'espère ne pas avoir gâché l'idée de départ, mais dans tous les cas, laissez-moi une review, ça me fera plaisir._

_Bisous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

POV Drago :

Ce matin, je me suis encore levé seul, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré et le cœur vide. Toutes les nuits je rêve de la guerre. Et ce malgré les potions, les sorts et les séances chez le psychomage. Je me lève et la seule chose à laquelle je pense, c'est que ce soir je devrais à nouveau me rendormir et revivre une fois de plus cet enfer. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et comme tous les matins, je m'observe. Je ne vois plus Drago Malefoy. Il n'existe plus. Je ne suis qu'une partie de lui qui a survécu tant bien que mal. Mon visage creusé par la fatigue le prouve, même si tout le reste pourrait démentir.

J'ai fini de me laver. Je vais dans la cuisine. Et il est là. Toujours. Chaque matin il est assis à cette place, sur cette chaise. Il a préparé le petit-déjeuner et il attend que je sois levé pour mettre en route la radio. Qui l'eut cru ? Moi cohabitant avec des appareils moldus. Il faut dire que j'ai changé. Changé depuis la guerre. Comme tout le monde. Et lui encore plus. Il a du faire tellement de choses. Et du en voir encore plus.

Je le respecte énormément. Et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas changé d'attitude envers lui malgré que nous nous soyons rapprochés. Etrange, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il veut. Tous les autres sont hypocrites. Ils le vénèrent mais préfèrent l'oublier. Ils reconstruisent tout et font semblant que rien n'est jamais arrivé. Ils frappent et caressent l'hippogriffe en même temps.

Bien sûr c'est leur droit d'oublier. Mais ce n'est pas en oubliant que les choses vont s'arranger. Je le sais ; c'est du vécu. Moi aussi j'ai tenté d'oublier des parties de ma vie. J'ai voulu oublier tellement de choses. Mais elles sont toutes ressorties au pire moment. Et pourtant, je continue d'essayer de me cacher la vérité.

Je ne pleure pas à cause de la guerre. Je pleure car je suis condamné à être seul. Drago Malefoy seul ? Impossible me direz-vous. Et pourtant si. Au fond de moi je suis seul. J'ai bien des gens qui me tiennent compagnie, de temps en temps. Mais rien de sérieux. Le seul être, le seul homme qui est là pour moi et bien … C'est Harry. Et jamais Harry ne sera plus qu'un ami. Il est trop pur. Trop angélique pour que je le salisse.

Je sais qu'il pense que ce qu'il a fait est horrible. Moi je trouve qu'il a fait preuve de plus de courage, de bonté et d'esprit de sacrifice que toute l'humanité n'en aura jamais. Il a renoncé à tout pour sauver le monde sorcier. Il s'est coupé de ses amis. Et ces idiots ont cru qu'il changeait, et qu'il tombait vers les forces du mal. Abrutis stupides, écervelés et inconscients. Jamais Harry n'aurai pu faire quelque chose comme ça. Mais comme ça l'arrangeait qu'ils croient que c'était vraiment ce qu'il se passait, il a laissé les choses se dérouler ainsi.

Bien sûr, pour moi, il était devenu une proie facile. Le Grand Harry Potter sans ses deux chiens. Mais il avait changé de comportement avec tout le monde. Au lieu de me répondre, il m'ignorait, et dans le meilleur des cas j'avais droit à un petit sourire indulgent ; ce qui avait le don de m'énerver formidablement. Jusqu'au jour où je l'ai provoqué en duel, au milieu du parc, et qu'il m'a fait une démonstration de son pouvoir.

Je me suis retrouvé ficelé, immobilisé, bâillonné et maintenu en l'air en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch. Tout ça sans qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Ce ne fut cependant pas ce qui m'effraya le plus. Avant d'être projeté dans les airs, j'avais eu le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux. Et quels yeux ! Complètement différents de ceux dont j'avais l'habitude. Des yeux pleins d'amertume, de résignation, de colère, de détermination et de tristesse. Des yeux effrayants, comparés à ceux pleins de vie, de joie et d'espoir auxquels j'étais habitué.

C'est sans doute là que j'ai pris conscience de ma ressemblance avec Harry Potter. Et que j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas, surtout pas, me retrouver contre lui. J'ai donc choisi d'aller voir Dumbledore pour lui exposer ma décision. Celle de me rebeller contre mon père et son maître. A mon plus grand étonnement, il m'avait renvoyé, après un interrogatoire approfondi, vers Rogue, mon parrain. Il m'a appris l'art de l'espionnage, ainsi que celui de reconnaître la majorité des poisons même lorsqu'ils étaient dilués dans un liquide alcoolisé.

Après cela, j'ai, comme tous, participé à la guerre. Au vu de ma position chez les Serpentards, je servais d'indic afin de repérer les futurs mangemorts et de permettre d'arrêter les nouvelles recrues avant même qu'elles ne fassent leur première action en tant que mangemort. Et Harry … Harry s'entraînait. Lorsqu'il n'était pas en cours spéciaux avec Lupin, Rogue ou Dumbledore, il étudiait dans la Réserve ou courait dans le parc.

Je n'ai compris le pourquoi de cet isolement que lorsque j'ai vu le duel qu'il menait contre Voldemort. Un combat de titans. De titans qui combattaient sans baguette magique. Des dizaines de sorts furent utilisés, et je n'en connaissais quasiment aucun. Je me souviens aussi que lorsque Harry a invoqué une lame noire pour la planter dans le cou de son ennemi, ses anciens amis l'ont regardé avec effroi et dégoût. Ils n'ont pas compris pourquoi le héros du monde sorcier avait fait preuve d'une telle sauvagerie pour donner la mort au Lord noir.

Même moi je savais pourquoi, moi qui pourtant ne côtoyait pas le Survivant de près. Il avait besoin de faire cela, pour se débarrasser de sa haine, pour ne pas que ce qu'il s'était déjà passé dix sept ans avant ne se reproduise. Il voulait être sûr que Voldemort soit mort. Lorsque Harry est redescendu dans la plaine, personne ne s'est précipité vers lui pour le féliciter. Ils ont regardé avec répugnance le sang noirâtre qui avait éclaboussé son visage, sa robe et ses mains et ont reculé quand il s'est écroulé par-terre.

Une telle hypocrisie m'a mis dans une fureur noire. J'ai pourfendu la foule, je me suis agenouillé aux côtés de Potter et j'ai pris sa tête entre mes mains.

_« - Potter. Ce n'est pas le moment ! Tu dois rester. Je n'ai pas eu ma revanche et je compte bien un jour de mettre la pâtée. Lui avais-je dit_

_« - Quoi ?Avait-il faiblement répondu, les yeux vacillants_

_« - Quidditch Potter. Je te provoque en duel d'Attrapeurs. Mais pour ça, faut pas que tu crèves maintenant. Tu vas donc me faire le plaisir de rester en vie jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement ! Avais-je continué, avec fermeté_

_« - … Pourquoi ?M'avait-il demandé, d'une voix sans espoir_

_« - Parce que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un Potter. Et il n'y a que sur un stupide Gryffondor que je peux compter. Avait été ma réponse_

_« - … Je … ne … Avait-il dit murmuré avant de fermer les yeux et de devenir lourd _

_« - Putain Potter ! Réveilles toi ! _

J'avais beau le secouer, lui mettre des gifles, il ne réagissait pas. Je me souviens avoir hurlé sur le champ de bataille pour demander des secours, et voyant que rien n'arrivait, j'avais transplanné avec lui jusqu'à Sainte Mangouste. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mourir le seul qui m'avait un jour tenu tête. Et surtout, celui qui avait assuré ma liberté. Les semaines suivantes, je les avais passées à me remettre de mes blessures, aussi bien physiques que mentales.

Un beau matin de mars, le deux pour être précis, le Survivant avais frappé à ma porte. Et je l'avais fait rentrer. Nous avions discuté longuement. De tout et de rien. Mais surtout pas de cette époque maudite. C'est certainement cela qui l'a décidé à rester avec moi. Dans mon appartement.

Depuis ce temps, nous cohabitons. Je vois bien qu'il évite de me regarder. Et je sais pourquoi. Pour la même raison que moi. Pourquoi ne pas crever l'abcès dans ce cas là ? Car ce qui s'est emparé de moi, et de lui, ne peut pas s'effacer en une discussion. Je vois qu'il voudrait que j'en parle, mais j'en suis incapable. Jamais je n'ai appris à parler de ces choses. Un Malefoy ne doit pas s'occuper des sentiments. Un Malefoy ne pleure pas, n'a pas mal, n'est pas heureux, ni triste. Il n'aime pas, et les gens qui l'entourent sont là car ils peuvent lui apporter quelque chose d'utile pour sa carrière.

Et je suis un Malefoy. Oui mais je n'ai plus appliqué ces instructions depuis un bon bout de temps. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Car elles me sont bien utiles. Elles permettent de me défiler derrière une façade d'homme au cœur de pierre. Je ne peux pas assumer ce qu'il veut. Je ne peux et ne veux pas. C'est trop dur. Ça implique bien trop de sacrifices. Trop d'imprévus. Trop d'insécurité et d'instabilité. Or nous avons tous besoin de stabilité en ce moment. Et je sais que si je débute une relation, je n'aurais pas cet équilibre.

Curieux, quand on sait que j'enchaîne les conquêtes d'un soir. Mais là ce n'est pas du tout pareil. Ce n'est pas un quelconque sorcier rencontré dans un bar miteux. C'est Harry Potter. L'enfant perdu, l'adolescent accablé, l'homme abandonné qui m'a permis de garder espoir, d'avoir un but dans la vie. C'est le possesseur des plus beaux yeux verts de la planète et de l'esprit le plus blanc, le plus juste et le plus honnête de tous les gens que je connais, et certainement du monde entier. C'est celui qui arrive à me faire rire lorsque je suis dans une déprime noire en sortant de la salle de bain en trombe pour rattraper une savonnette sauteuse, complètement nu. C'est aussi celui qui reste à côté de moi quand je suis malade jusqu'à ce que je sois assez en forme pour lui dire de déguerpir. C'est celui qui a écouté mes plaintes et le récit de ma vie sans porter de jugement. Il a su juste écouter. Sans jamais utiliser ce qu'il savait ensuite. Attendant que j'en reparle dans un moment où je ne serai pas déprimé.

Comme à mon habitude, j'ai lancé la musique à fond et je danse, pour quelques instants oublier tout ce qui m'entoure. Je sais que Harry est là, qu'il m'observe et qu'il attend. Il attend que je fasse un geste vers lui. Que j'ouvre les yeux simplement. Mais comme tous les jours, je n'ose pas et je continue simplement de danser. Seulement, aujourd'hui, au lieu que la chanson se finisse et que j'arrête de danser, une autre musique redémarre et deux bras entourent ma taille. Surpris, presque affolé, j'ouvre grand les yeux. Et je le vois. Me regardant dans les yeux. Il arbore une attitude sereine mais ses yeux démontrent son stress.

Il avait fait le premier pas. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. Je me colle à lui et il me sert dans ses bras. Aucune parole n'est échangée. Il se contente de me regarder. Je vois qu'il a peur. Sans doute de ce que je pourrais dire ou faire après. Et je réfléchis justement à ce « après ». Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir se dire quand la chanson sera finie ? Vaut-il mieux que je le repousse ou que je continue de le serrer dans mes bras ? Je dois lui parler gentiment ou méchamment ?

La fin de la chanson arrive bien top vite. Je suis obligé de quitter ses bras rassurants pour faire face aux questions inévitables. Je me recule doucement et lève la tête, prêt à ce qu'on s'explique. Mais il me prend de court et pose doucement, infiniment doucement, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ça n'a rien à voir avec tous les baisers que j'avais déjà échangé, les baveux, les sauvages, les passionnés et ceux qui vous ravagent jusqu'au fond de la gorge. C'était un effleurement, une caresse, un courant d'air. Quelques secondes de contact qui me parurent bien plus délicieuses que tout ce que j'avais déjà expérimenté.

Alors, souriant pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je prend sa main et l'attire jusqu'au canapé. Nous nous asseyons doucement et je me cale contre lui. Puis je ferme les yeux et je laisse cette sensation de bonheur, que je repoussais jusqu'à présent, m'envahir. Dans un souffle, je prononce :

« - Ce sera dur tu sais.

« - Oui, mais j'ai fait bien pire. Me répond t-il, tout aussi doucement.

« - Tu supportera les remarques, les attaques et moi-même ? demandè-je

« - C'est ce que je fais depuis un petit moment. Et puis, je t'… commence t-il

Mon doigt sur ses lèvres l'empêche de continuer sa phrase

« - Pas tout de suite. Ce n'est pas le moment. Lui expliquè-je

Il acquiesce, sourit et embrasse doucement mes cheveux.

Je suis toujours aussi seul. Mais maintenant je suis seul avec lui. Et tout a changé. Ce sera dur. Certainement. Pas de tout repos c'est certain également. Il faudra assumer le regard des autres. Même si ces autres n'ont plus aucune importance pour nous, il faut faire attention à tout. Mais j'en serai capable tant qu'il sera avec moi. Même si c'est une folie que je reste avec lui. Même si jamais je n'aurais du avoir le droit de l'approcher. Mais je me fous de tout cela. Toutes ces considérations s'envolent lorsqu'il me prend la main dans le canapé et qu'il la garde enlacé pendant qu'il me raconte ce qu'il va faire de sa journée.

Fin

* * *

Je fais également les réponses des trois reviews qui m'étaient parvenues après que j'ai posté le « chapitre » 2. 

**Saaeliel : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir. J'espère aussi que, dans le cas où tu lises cette deuxième partie, qu'elle t'a plus tout autant, même si il y a, d'après moi, beaucoup moins de matière à réfléchir et plus d'explications sur la relation Harry/Drago au fil du temps. A bientôt j'espère ! Bisous

**Audinette : **Mirchi beaucoup d'être passée chère Audinette. J'accepte volontiers tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur. Pour la chanson … Je la connais depuis sacrément longtemps et elle m'a toujours énormément plue mais je n'ai pensé que très tard à l'adapter à un couple. Il semblerait que le résultat ne soit pas catastrophique lol. Bisous

**Slydawn : **Tu vois, j'ai coupé la poire en deux : j'ai fais une suite mais ce n'est pas une fiction non plus. Juste un chapitre complémentaire. J'espère qu'il t'a plu, n'hésites pas à m'envoyer une review. Kiss !


End file.
